Humanized
by Chibi C.A.S
Summary: While the turtles were chasing a criminal... the criminal had a weird crystal that turned the turtles human all of the sudden, now they are forced by April to got to High School, which made bigger problems! (Chapter 17 is up FOOD FIGHT)
1. A Mysterious Transformation

_Humanized _

**A/N: **This is by my twin sister Stephanie!!! Not by me or my other friend Casi. So she said to enjoy this story and no flames!!!!! She does not own TMNT… here's a little bit about the story… when the turtles were chasing a punk, the punk dropped a weird crystal and the crystal suddenly break and after that the turtles became… human!!!

**PLEASE ENJOY!!!!**

Chapter 1: The Mysterious Transformation

It was a very dark night… it seem so quiet and still… there was no sudden movement that took place in the city of New York, but the noises were cars alarming all the sudden and cats meowing. But it seemed so quiet to the creatures that were jumping rooftop to rooftop.

Leonardo adjusted his katanas behind him while jumping rooftop to rooftop. The breeze flew to his face making his mask flew with it. He and his brothers Michelangelo, Raphael, and Donatello were on another evening patrol. They usually do that in cold nights like this.

"Leo, do you see anything?" asked the younger brother Mike as he looked down at the ground. Leo looked at the ground too, there was no sign of foot ninjas or any kind of danger down the streets, it was all quiet.

Leo then looked at Don who was far behind him, "Don, anything on that street?" Leo asked cautiously. Don looked at the street but there was nothing.

"No Leo, nothing here too." Don shouted. Leo then looked at his brother Raph, who was far right of him. "Raph, anything there?" Raph looked at the street below him. "No…" but then after he was about to say something, there was a loud crash.

"Wait… there is someone'srunning. And that guy is carrying a bag!!" Raph yelled pointing to the thief. The brothers tried to get as close as they can to the criminal who stole something. The brothers then chased him until there was a dead-end in the alleyway.

"So… nowhere to go huh?" Raph smirked as he got his sais out ready to attack the criminal. The criminal shifted to the corner with the brown bag with him. "Want to fight or are you too chicken to fight?" Raph mocked him and chuckled. Leo rolled his eyes, "Look, all we want is the bag you have." Leo said.

The criminal then put a hand in the bag and took out the crystal…

Don looked at crystal in his hands… it was pinkish-purple and it glowed.

"Looking for this?" the criminal smirked. Then Leo knew something bad is going to happen. The criminal then threw the crystal on the ground and it broke. It then steamed out smoke. The brothers were coughing really hard until they fell onto the floor. The smoke dissolved into thin air.

Mike then was the first one to stand up until he saw Don had hair on his head… light brown hair!!! He also saw he was naked only wearing his belt on and had a bo staff behind it.

"D-D-Don…" Mike shriveled. Don stopped coughing, "What Mike?" Mike then mouthed, _touch you head_! Don touched his head and he felt soft hair. He then looked at his body… it was human body!!! He was naked!!! Mike then looked into Don's eyes. It was purple!

"Oh my god!!! I'm human and I am bare naked!" Don shouted. Don looked at Leo who was still coughing, he saw Leo had dark brown hair. He also had blue eyes! Leo was also naked and his belt was on with his katanas. "Leo… take a look at yourself…" Don said as he pointed to his head.

Leo touched his head and felt hairs. "What the shell happened!!!" Leo said with a surprised face. He then looked at Raph. Raph had black hair and red eyes… he was still coughing from the smoke. Leo told him to look at himself and boy did he got mad and surprised. Mike had blonde hair and orange eyes, he was laughing a bit until he noticed it was getting cold.

"Guys… we have to find something warm to stay!" Mike shouted. Then it was getting real cold… Leo then think of a plan, he looked at the building next to them… it was apartment April owned! Leo smiled, "Guys, we have a miracle!" Then they climed the ladders to get into April's room.

"How do we suppose to let her know it's us?" Raph said angrily to Leo. Leo rolled his eyes at him, "We just have to _prove _it's us Raph!"

April was sitting down with a cup of coffee at her hand. She was reading the daily newspaper as always. "Thieves again…" she sighed. She then heard a tap on the window. She then went to the window and saw 4 boys. But when she opened it… Leo then said, "April… it's us…"

April recognized that voice… and fainted…

**A/N:** Like it? Please review and no flames!!!


	2. Why Did This Happen?

_Humanized _

**A/N: **Welcome to chapter 2!!! I'm Stephanie writing… and please enjoy and no flames!

**Annie**: Steph, you have some grammar problems…

**Steph**: Stop evil twin!!

**Annie**: I am not your evil twin…

**Steph**: (sighs) Well thanks for the reviews **BubblyShell, Medeah and Mac!!! **

**Annie**: Now on with the story!!!

Chapter 2: Why Did This Happen?

April blinked her eyes and in an instant was awake… she saw a boy's face and scream! "April… April… it me Mike!" Michelangelo said as she calmed April from screaming.

"Y-Your not Mike, y-your must be a imposter pretending to be a human… and why are you naked!!!" April yelled as she closed her eyes.

"April please…" Leo pleaded. "It's us… Leo, Mike, Don, and Raph. We turned human…" April settled down with her eyes still closed, she now remembered that voice was Leo's. "This is amazing…" April said surprised. She then settled down on the couch with a shocked face (her eyes are still closed…)

"G-Guys… there is extra bath robes there!" April pointed and finally opened her eyes. She was amazed and shocked about her 4 mutant friends, which are now humans. The 4 brothers came with white bathrobes and sat down on the floor.

It was silence…

Raph then broke the silence, "Okay April, spill it!!" April sighed and asked them the question, "_Why did this happen?_" The brothers sighed and Don then told the story.

"Well it really a logical explanation, you see… we were in our night patrol. We were up in the rooftops watching down some criminals or anyone in need of help," Don continued. "Until a man came running down on a street with a small brown bag. My brothers and I tried to get as close to the criminal… then when we came to a dead-end, he put a hand in a bag and pulled out a pinkish-purple crystal. It was then he threw it on front of us and broke. Smoke steamed out and when it dissolves the criminal was gone and that was when we found out we were human!!"

April was shocked about this she didn't know what to say but felt sorry for them. Leo then stood up and said, "We have to get back to Master Splinter, and he might be worrying about us." Raph then grabbed his arm, Leo looked back at him he saw he had another grimacing face.

"Leo, you know we can't go there!!! Some guys might see us because were human and might be the police! It's not safe there now!" Raph yelled at Leo. Leo softened a bit; he knew Raph was right and besides Splinter will handle himself. "Alright Raph, you're right, but what are we suppose to do when were human!!!"

April smirked the turtle saw it and got nervous, April stood up with a big smile, "Guys… when you're humans I know where you can go…" The turtle then became wide-eyed… "Don't even think about it…" Mike said nervous.

Annie: I know where April is taking them… 

**Stephanie: Annie… shh!! Don't spoil it.**

**Casi: Hey guys!**

**Annie: Finally you're here…**

**Casi: Okay guys… please review… and if you want to join us in our conversation about the story just ask.**

**All: PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


	3. Forced

_Humanized _

**Stephanie: Chapter 3 is here and Annie won't be joining us since she's sick…**

**Casi: But don't worry, we have a special guest… our friend Michelangelo!!!**

**Mike: COWABUNGA!!! Hey guys, what's up??**

**Stephanie: We were just starting the story so here it goes!!**

**All: Enjoy!!!**

**

* * *

Chapter 3: Forced**

* * *

"No April, I know what your thinking and I do not like it!!" Raphael stood up angrily. "Come on!!! I mean, you need to go to _school_! If the cops find you in here, they will arrest you because they think you are skipping school!" April explained. Don stood up, "April is right, since we are _human _that are _teens_, we have to got to school. It is the law." Raph sat down and cursed under his breath. Raph didn't feel good about this since he wasn't use to other people (except his family)

"But what if the kids bully us… o-or… even kick are shel- I mean butts to detention by teachers!!!" Mike whined a little scared. April and Leo rolled their eyes. "Come on Mike, it won't be that worse… I mean new kids don't get detentions until the second day." April smiled as she went to get the phone.

The brothers were confused, Leo then asked, "Whom are you going to call?" April dialed and looked back at the turtles with little giggles. "Calling Casey of course, you need some manly human clothes because I don't want my 4 humanized turtle friends wearing bath robes!" April joked and laughed. Leo and his brothers blushed embarrassedly. April then talked to the phone a bit and hung up.

"Casey will be coming here soon, he is a little worried and shocked." April explained. The brothers predicted what Casey would look like when he sees them as humans. "While you wait for your manly clothes, there is some pizza there you can eat." April pointed to the kitchen while putting away the newspapers.

Mike was the first one to the kitchen to grab some pizza at the refrigerator, his brothers sighed. "Mike would you hurry up!!" Raph whined and heard his tummy rumbling.

Later, Casey came and he saw his turtle friends, which are now humans. "Holy moly!!!!" Casey said and fainted. April went to unconscious Casey. "Guys! Hurry, get ice!!!" April demanded the brothers. Leo went to the kitchen and grabbed some ice. "Are you sure his going to be okay?" Leo asked April.

"I hope so…" April laughed.

* * *

**Casi: Sorry about that, it was so short…**

**Mike: You bet!! But it was so funny too!! (Stomach begins to rumble) Umm… girls, do you have any pizza?**

**Stephanie: (Rolls her eyes) No…**

**Casi: Also, please review!!!!!**

**ALL: Thanks and NO FLAMES**

**Mike: Please I want Pizza!!!!**


	4. The School

_Humanized _

**Stephanie: Hey guys!!! Welcome to 4th Chapter and look who's here, Annie's back!!!**

**Annie: Hello guys, really sorry I have to miss up on the last chapter- (looks at her chair with pizza crumbs) Who was sitting on my chair?**

**Casi: Er… it was Michelangelo…**

**Annie: WHAT!!!!**

**Stephanie: Okay let's just take care of that later… Now on with the story!!!!**

* * *

Chapter 4: The School…

* * *

The brothers waited for Casey to wake up and tell him what happened to them on becoming humanized. April found out he was still breathing, and suddenly he was awake in an instant! "W-What happened…" he saw April's face and smiled. His vision was still blurry a bit. "A-Are you an angel?" he asked. April and the brothers laughed. "Casey, silly guy, it's only me… April!"

Casey stood up and looked at the room and he saw 4 teen human boys. Casey got his weapons, "Okay spit it out!!! Tell me who the heck are you??" he asked angrily. Raph then smirked, "Hey Case, remember me??" Casey then dropped his weapons when he recognized that dark and deep voice of none other than… Raphael!!!

"Raph, what happened to you?" Casey smiled as he messed up Raph's bushy black hair. Raph laughed as he attacked Casey. April then pass out the clothes. "Here you go guys!!!" There were all colored in there bandanna colors. But April can tell which one already because of there eyes.

Leo wore a blue jacket with a white t-shirt inside (**Annie- A/N: Damn he looks hot!!!)**. He wore a blue pants too. Raph wore a red GAP jacket with blue Levi Pants, Mike wore an orange t-shirt and a blue pants. Last, Don wore a hooded purple jacket with beige pants. April smiled and Casey too, "Man, girls are going to dig you in High School guys!!!" April shouted happily to them.

The guys felt nervous and blushed a bit, Casey turned to April. "You're sending my chums to H-High School? April, are you crazy??" April then glared at Casey. "Casey, if someone finds that they are here, they will call the cops and arrest them for skipping school." April explained, Casey got silent for a moment he then saw the humanized turtles nervous about school.

"Alright April, just for their protection…" Casey surrendered. April smiled and went to her computer; she then searched on a school site to see which school the guys are going to. April finally found a perfect school, "Guys, this is a good school you can go to, it's called 'Evolution High School', I'm sure you will like it!" April smiled as she called for an enrollment for Tuesday. The guys well, they got more nervous than ever.

"I don't think I can get use to Evolution High!" Mike whispered to his brothers as he scratched his smooth short blonde hair and looked nervous in his orange eyes. Leo put a hand on Mike's shoulder, "I am too b-but we got to be brave…" He advised. Raph rolled his eyes, "Here comes the Fearless Leader Student!!!" he said sarcastically. Don laughed a bit.

"So guys, do you think your ready??" Casey asked with a smile. The turtles (humanized) scratched their heads. "I don't know but we have to be prepared…" Don said.

"Okay… now I have to go!! See you guys and bye Ape!" Casey waved and went out of April's apartment.

April turned to the guys with a smile, "So ready for shopping school supplies tomorrow??"

* * *

**Casi: Chapter 4 ended!!!!**

**Stephanie: But there's more chapters!!**

**Annie: Now we have another guest… say applause to…**

**ALL: Donatello!!!**

**Don: Hey guys, what's up?  
**

**Casi: Nothing now lets wait for the next chapter!!**

**ALL: PLEASE REVIEW AND NO FLAMES!!**


	5. Meeting Master Splinter

_Humanized _

**A/N: **Welcome back to Humanized, I know the conversations is not here right now but it would get on with us to the story. Thanks for the reviews people!!!!!! Stephanie here and I say here goes the story!!

PLEASE REVIEW AND NO FLAMES!!!!!

* * *

Chapter 5: Meeting Master Splinter

* * *

After the really long day of shopping for their supplies, the humanized turtles decided to sort up their stuff and put it in their colored backpacks. Then after those things they chill out in April's apartment while she went to work. As always Michelangelo was watching the Television and munching junk food he found in April's refrigerator.

Leo was meditating; he was also thinking about Master Splinter also and was worrying about him. Don was looking at some books April has. He was excited to go to school and learn stuff he did not know. But he didn't want to tell his brothers. Raph was sleeping since he was just tired from the big shopping thing.

Leo couldn't take it; he wanted to see if Master Splinter is okay. He then stopped meditating and stood up, "Guys, do you think we should visit Master Splinter?" he asked his bored brothers. Don shouted in the kitchen, "He'll be fine Leo, I mean he can take care of himself…" Leo was still worrying; he doesn't know what bad things would happen to Master Splinter.

"Leo's right," Mike chimed in the conversation. "We should really visit him." Raph woke up hearing the conversation. "Leo, but he'll get shock if he sees us human!!!!" he yelled at them as he sat up on the couch after taking his short nap. He then fixed his hair. "But… we have to. He must be worrying about us." Leo said and sighed.

"Fine!! We have to see him!!!" Raph said as he grabs a red coat. The brothers grab their coats and step outside. While they were walking some high school kids walk by. Leo then bump into a girl with long brown hair pony-tailed. She had hazel eyes, after they bump into each other one of her books dropped. "Sorry miss…" Leo blushed and politely and picked up the book. He gave it to her.

"Thank you." She smiled and catches up with her friends. Leo looked back as she went to talk to her friends at the end of the block as they were walking. They finally found an alleyway where a sewer hole lays.

"Here's a good place to go in!" Mike pointed out to the sewer hole.

The brothers went in secretly, they went down the dark sewer. They ran into the dirty waters to find their way to their lair. Don had a flashlight with him and Mike looked at him with a puzzled face. "How come you brought a flashlight when we don't need it whenever we use to go here?"

Don shrugs, "I do not know!" he replied and finally reaches their lair door. It looked like an ordinary sewer hole but Don opened a case and put in the code, which opens the sewer wall. They have some heavy security! Master Splinter was meditating until he turned around when he saw 4 human boys. He got his staff ready to attack!

"Master, it's us… your sons." Leo explained, Master Splinter remembered that voice and his eyes became big. He then said silently, "My sons, what has happened to you??" he asked.

Then they all sat down and told the story.

"I was greatly worried about you, and I know you cannot stay here in this particular form." Master Splinter said. So he now allowed them to go in the topside until they find a cure to get them back.

"So Master, are you going to be okay here?" Raph asked with a worried face. Master Splinter smiled, "Yes my son, now go and find the cure…"

* * *

_To Be Continued…_

**REVIEW AND NO FLAMES!!**


	6. Nervous and First Day

_Humanized _

**A/N: **I'M SO LAZY, putting up the conversation up!!! But oh well, maybe in the next chapter there will be! Welcome to Chapter 6!!! Please review and no flames!!!

Also I am going to do a next story!!! It's about Shredder going to destroy all the dimensions he goes to, will the turtles stop him??

_-Stephanie (from: Chibi C.A.S)_

* * *

Chapter 6: Nervous and First Day

* * *

2 days after meeting Master Splinter, it was the first day of high school for the turtles. But before the first day of school, they put their backpacks to their places when they leave. Mike begged April not to take him but April refused. So that night, they all went to sleep, Leo couldn't sleep. He was so worried about Master Splinter and was so nervous.

'I never been to a school before…' Leo thought as he turned around on the bed of April's guest room. He then heard snores from Raph's room and Mike's room.

He giggled silently and drifted to sleep.

Then the first day was here, Don was the first one to wake up and he was all dressed up.

"Well look," a voice said to Don as he was eating breakfast. It was Leo fixing his smooth dark brown hair. He was dressed too. "You excited about school about school too??" Leo asked and laughed. Don shrugged and nodded. "I thought so…" Leo smiled as he grabbed an icy cold juice.

"Did Mike and Raph woken up yet?" Don asked Leo as he took a bite of the pancake. Leo laughed, "While April was waking up Mike and Raph they pretended there were sick!!" Don laughed. Then April went down the steps with Mike not Raph. April sighed, "Raph couldn't wake up!! That lazy boy!!!"

The three brothers laughed, Mike was also dressed up to. Then they heard a big yawn behind them, it was Raph. He was also dressed up. "I surrendered…" Raph smirked and sat down.

"So guys, nervous??" April asked as she was getting her bag for work. "Kind of, but Don and Leo aren't…" Mike pointed to the two brothers who were eating. "Well… because we think it over." Don explained as he took the last bite of his pancake and finished it.

April looked at her watch, "Guys, get your backpacks! Going to school time!!!" April said as the brothers got their backpacks.

"I am more nervous…" Raph murmured as he went out of April's apartment. They all went to April's car, Leo got in the front first and Mike shouted out, "How come Leo gets the front!!!" Everybody laughed.

Then when April stopped the car, there were in the front of the high school. They all came out, some people looked at them. But they were quads but different faces. Mostly all the girls were looking an interest on Leo and Mike. April then waved bye and went back into her car.

"Great…" Raph said as he looked at his schedule. He saw his locker number, all of his brothers looked at their locker numbers. There locker numbers were close to each other so they will be together. Then they step in the school and there were more students than there were outside.

"So… let's go!" Leo said as he went to his locker. His brothers went with him.

As Leo was at his locker, he tried his combination from his schedule. It opened; he smiled and put his backpack in. His brothers as well did this. Then somebody next to Leo came. He took a peek that was next to him; it was the girl he bumped on 2 days ago!!! She then looked who was next to him, she recognized it was the guy she had bump on.

"Hey, weren't you that guy that I bumped on?" she asked shyly. Leo turned around and blushed, "Yeah…" She then smiled and blushed a bit. "M-My name is Aya…" she introduced. "My name is Leonardo… I'm new." Leo replied politely. His brothers looked at him and giggled because he was talking to a girl!!!

"Is that your brothers?" Aya asked as he looked at the guys next to his locker. Leo looked at his brothers and nodded. Aya then approached his brothers and introduced herself. Then Leo and his brothers became friends with her, but Aya became "best" friends with Leo.

Then the bell rang so that means they have to go to their first period classes. Leo's brothers weren't together, but Aya and Leo are. His brothers waved bye to Leo and Aya. "You have English 101 right?" Aya asked. Leo nodded, "Yeah, but I do not know where it is." Aya smiled she is happy to show Leo where it is.

**((Later))**

"Man, English class is so slow today…" Aya sighed as she walked with Leo who was reading his English book. Aya laughed, "Interested on English huh?" Leo kept on reading and looked at her with a nod. Aya laughed and then saw Leo's brothers approached them. "Hey Aya! Hey Leo!!" Mike waved to them.

They waved back; she then saw Raph and Don behind Mike. "So how was math Don?" Leo asked. Don smiled, "It was kind of cool and interesting to learn algebra. How about you Raph, how was your Reading class?" Don turned to Raph who was staring out of space. "Huh? Oh, umm… boring!!!" he said. Aya and the other three brothers laughed.

Then a big strong kind of stupid guy came, he was tall, and he had brown menacing eyes and had short cut dark black hair. He then stared at the brothers and then an interested look in Aya. He approached her and smiled, "Hey there babe…" he said as he ruffled her long smooth brown hair.

"Get away from me Bobby!" Aya yelled as he pushed of his hand. "Come on Aya, hang out with my gang!" he said as he tried to pull her. Leo then holds a grip of Bobby's hand. Bobby glared at him, "What do you want tough guy?" he mocked Leo. Leo sighed and frowned at him. "Leave Aya be."

Mike cheered, "Go Leo!" After he said that Raph hit the back of his head, Don laughed a bit.

Bobby then let go of Aya's hand after Leo said this. "I swear I will get you…" he said to Leo and left. Aya smiled, "Thanks Leo!!" Leo blushed a bit…

* * *

**A/N: PLEASE Review!! No flames!!!**


	7. Cooking

_Humanized _

**A/N:** Chapter 7 is here and thanks you for all your reviews!!!! So please enjoy and no flames!!!

**-Stephanie**

* * *

Chapter 7: Cooking…

* * *

"So who's that guy?" Raph asked with a puzzled face. "I know, he almost kicked Leo's butt off!" Mike said. Aya sighed she then turned around, "His name is Bobby… his the most cutest guy in school and the girls mostly like him. But I don't, I just think his a jerk!" Aya explained. Leo then looked at his schedule.

"So guys, do you have Home Economics next?" Leo asked.

The gang took a look at the next class they were going to and nodded.

Aya smiled, "I know where it is!! Come on, your tour guide is here!" The brothers laughed.

Aya then showed them Home Ec. Room 121. Then the teacher greeted them, the teacher was about 5'1, and she had short blonde hair. She was around her mid- 30s or so. "Hi Mrs. Randal!!" Aya greets her.

"Oh hello Aya!!! Who are these 4 newcomers you got?" Mrs. Randall asked.

Aya then introduced them, "Oh this is Leo," she pointed to the guy with brown hair and blue eyes. "This is Michelangelo, Mike for short." She then pointed to a guy with blonde hair and a goofy smile. "Next is Donatello, Don for short." Aya pointed next to Mike, a light brown hair guy reading.

"Last, Raphael… Raph for short!" She then pointed to the last guy. Mrs. Randall looked at the boy with black hair.

"Oh my!! You 4 boys are very handsome!! Are you brothers?" she asked with a giggle. Don then explained, "Yes, we are brothers actually quads but different looks."

Mrs. Randall smiled and said, "Well go on and sit anywhere you want!"

The 4 boys and Aya sat with a girl who had blonde hair with two pigtails. The girl had green eyes and was reading a bit until she noticed Aya and the brothers.

"Hi Aya!!" she waved and smiled. "Hey Catherine!!" Aya replied. Then they sat down with her with a table.

"Who are these guys you bring?" she asked as she looked at each one of them.

Aya then smiled and introduced each one of them.

"That must be cool to be a quad!" Catherine commented.

Don blushed, "Yeah… but sometimes we could get on each others nerves…" Mike then chimed in, "Yeah, like one time Raph broke the TV!!!" Raph then hit the back of Mike's head. Aya and Catherine laughed.

"You see… Mike is annoying little brother…" Raph mumbled, as he stayed quiet.

Catherine looked at Leo who was out of space, "Hello!!!"

Leo looked at Catherine and Aya, "Oh sorry…"

Then the class was about to begin, Mrs. Randall told them what are they going to do today.

"Okay class, we are now going to try baking a cake. You are going to be paired up to your assigned partners." Mrs. Randall then got her list and called out the names.

"Mary with Louis, Henry and Jenny, Frankie and Paulo…" Then the brothers listened to whom they're going to be partnered with.

"Okay now… Aya and Leo, Catherine and Don, Mike and Peter, Raph and Hilary… so do your best and I'm going to give you the ingredients." She then pass out the papers, Raph took a glimpse of Hilary. She had red hair, light skin, and brown eyes. She was pretty quiet. Raph then approached her.

"So hi…" he said. Hilary then looked at Raph as she stood up; she was wearing a pink tank top with a blue coat over it. She had brown pants. "H-Hi…" she said nervously and blushed. Raph smiled, "Ready to cook cake?" She nodded a bit and then went to the kitchen.

Aya and Leo are working really well on the cake…

"L-Leo, really mix it good with the dough…" Aya read the instructions as Leo mixed.

"What else??" he asked as he was done.

Aya then told him to add a little more sugar and mixed it. Then after that, they put it on the oven. After the cooking was done for Leo and Aya, Leo opened it and put out the cake. He then saw it was puffed up and when he looked closely the baked cake blew up on him and Aya laughed.'

"Leo!!!" she giggled as she hand him a towel.

In Mike's group, Mike and Peter were doing some pretty good things to the dough…

"Maybe we should add some chocolate into it!!!" Mike said and Peter agreed (even though it's not in the instructions…) Mike add a whole mess of gallon of chocolate while Peter mixed it like a maniac…

"Ready to put it in the oven?" Mike asked Peter with a smirk. Peter then nodded and put it in the oven, and after the cake was done, Mike and Peter opened it and the oven exploded with chocolate in their faces. Don saw them and laughed even the other kids.

Don and Catherine's group were doing kind of well…

"Don then put a cup of sugar…" Catherine ordered Don as he continued mixing and added the sugar. Then it was ready to be baked, Don put it carefully in the oven. Don and Catherine watched as it baked. Don think it should be a little more so he turned the dial but then after, Mike said to Don.

"Dude, I think something's burning in your oven…" Mike pointed. Don and Catherine rushed to the oven and saw the cake was burnt…

"Well it still looks good…" Catherine said.

Well you want to know what Raph and Hilary did, will just have to wait.

After cooking, Mrs. Randall identified the cakes and frowned at all of them except one.

"Well you all tried your best… but let's give a cheer to… Raph and Hilary's cake!!!" Mrs. Randall clapped. The brothers saw the Raph and Hilary's cake covered with vanilla frosting and had a red flag on the top. It was so magnificent; Mrs. Randall took a bite and put thumbs up.

Then Mike came up to Raph's cake, "I think we should give Raph a surprise…" He then held a cake and put Raph's face into it!!! Hilary laughed and also the students. Even the teacher!!

Raph then got steamed and chased funny Mike around the Home Ec. Room!!!

_**TBC…**_

* * *

****

**-Please Review!!!!**


	8. Gym Time

_Humanized_

**A/N: Hello!! Haven't updated for a while, (because of computer problems!!!!) But here it goes, please review and no flames!!!!**

**And also, there will be a gym activity in this chapter called "Crab Soccer" for those who never heard it will get confused so I will explain it.**

**Crab Soccer is a game where you lay on the floor and crawl with your hands and feet upward. You try it kick the ball by hitting it with your feet by crawling.**

**If you don't get it, then just ignore it.**

* * *

Chapter 8: Gym Time

* * *

After the big problem in Home Economics, the brothers including Aya, Catherine, and Peter joined them. "That was really funny what you did to Raph, Mike!!!" Peter laughed. They all giggled. "Well, that was my token of my appreciation." Mike grinned and laughed. Raph then had a big sigh, "Mike, you will never stop fooling around…"

Aya then spoke, "Of course, I saw you Raph blushing when you and Hilary Madisons had a perfect cake…" Raph then went dead silent and blushed red. Mike then teased, "Raph and Hilary sitting on a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!!!" Raph then smack his back head that made Mike winced. Leo laughed, "You guys will never stop!"

Then the gang checked their schedules.

"So, do all of you have Gym?" Peter asked with curiosity. The gang all nodded.

Then they entered the Gym door, there were teachers giving out their gym uniforms. Aya yelled, "Guys, they're selling your uniforms so you better line up!" They nodded and lined up. Then finally they got their uniforms and went to their locker rooms. Aya pointed out to the brothers where the boy's locker room.

Leo, Mike, Raph, Don, and Peter went in and guess whom they saw… Bobby the Bully!

Bobby approached Leo with that smirked on his face and those eyes that glared evilly. He then bumps on Leo purposely while getting to his locker and change. Leo glared at him and the brothers did it as well. Peter then spoke, "That's Bobby, you probably heard of him and rumors say that he once killed a kid in this school last year and he might get one of you."

Raph grinded his teeth, "I don't care, as long as I kick his #?!" Then Mike covered Raph's mouth, "No saying curse words Raph in here or your off to the principal's office." Raph got Mike's hand of his face. Then the guys went to their lockers and changed, Leo was then next to the locker of You-Know-Who.

"So," Bobby said to Leo as he was getting his clothes. Bobby then slammed his locker as he was about to get something but Leo ignored it and sighs. "You know Aya Carlson? That girl you've been with, you better not kiss her or anything else! If you do then, then I will break all your body parts and grind them into pieces!!!" Bobby laughed evilly, Leo totally ignored. He didn't care about him but he cared most about Aya.

Bobby then left and Leo opened his locker and changed.

Later, after the locker changes. The brothers and Peter met up with the girls who were on the other side of the gym. Then the teacher, Mr. Connors came and set the students in groups.

But… Leo was in a group with Bobby but the good news is that Aya was with him. While everybody was doing warm-ups in the gym. A girl approached Leo and Mike who ere both doing push-ups. They turned around, it was a girl who had long shiny red hair, light skin, brown eyes, and had a little freckles on her nose.

She was also wearing a red lip-gloss and a dark eye shadow. She also had two more girls with her who had smirks on their faces.

"Excuse me, you must be Leonardo by any chances?" she said with a very perky voice. Leo nodded silently. She smirked, "Umm… I was wondering, my name is Adeline but you can call me Addy. I then notice you were really cute and even your brother over there." She giggled and smirks. Aya then saw this and got a little jealous.

Addy saw Aya getting jealous and smirked at her and mouthed, _His mine. _Aya's eyes became wide and she screamed inside her saying "I swear I'm going to kill you!"

Addy then sat next to Leo with her eyes looking at him. Leo didn't like her a bit. He didn't even liked her snobby friends. Mike doesn't like her too. Addy then moved a little next to Leo but Leo moved far away as he can.

"This girl is totally seducing me, but I refuse." Leo thought and walked next to Aya. Addy glared at him and grinded her teeth. She then huffed and left.

Leo asked, "Who was that girl?? Why is she doing this??" Aya sighs, "Her name is Adeline Motevergine, and she is one of the popular girls. She also has 2 followers, Alexandra Stewart and Genevieve Richmond. They are all snobby and trying to seduce boys that are cute." Then Leo sighed and started doing stretches.

Then Mr. Connors came and explained what they are going to do today. They were going to play Crab Soccer, he then explained the game.

"Okay students, Crab soccer is when you walk with your hands and feet and crawl kicking the ball and trying to shoot it or kick it into the net. So everybody go into your assigned teams." Mr. Connors said and blows his whistle.

Everybody started crawling to the floor on his or her arms and feet. Leo kicked really hard as he can to pass it to his teammate who was Peter. Peter then tried to kick it but was pushed by Bobby. Peter then fell, Bobby then kicked the ball to his girl teammate Ally who then tried to kick it into the goaly but Raph got it before she could kick it. Raph then made a goal!!!!

Raph's teammate cheered. Bobby then got jealous of Raph and huffed.

After the gym, everybody was sweating. The girls and boys quickly went to their locker rooms to get changed.

While Aya was in the girl's locker room changing, Addy tapped her shoulder. Aya turned around and saw Addy glaring at her, Addy then said. "You better stay away from Leo or else. You will be in worse consequences than ever." Addy then left. Aya became worried about this, will she stay away from Leo or no?

_**TBC…**_


	9. Avoiding

_Humanized _

A/N: Hello it's Stephanie again! Telling you welcome to Chapter 9! Please enjoy and no flames.

Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT; I also do not own the anime "Fushigi Yuugi" but I do own Aya and her friends. Also a manga is a Japanese Comic Book. Just telling you if you do not know.

**Notes:**

**In Aya's comic book this are the characters I will mention:**

_Miaka_- The heroine of the book, sweet, caring, and a little clumsy.

_Tamahome_- Miaka's Love. Adventurous, Protector, and kind.

* * *

Chapter 9: Avoiding

* * *

Aya was worried about this; she didn't know what to do. Could she really avoid Leo or not. She then continued to get change and grabbed her books but she did not know her comic book fell as she went out. As she was walking, she spotted Leo coming out of the locker and she also saw Addy behind her. She then walked out of the gym fast.

Addy saw her and smirked. But then Addy began walking out of the gym.

Leo waited for Aya to come out of the girl's room but no one came except Hilary. Leo yelled, "Hey Hilary!"

Hilary looked up and smiled, "Hi Leo, what's wrong?" she asked him. Leo then asked, "Have you seen Aya? I am kind of waiting for her…" Leo shrugged.

Hilary replied, "She left earlier, oh… and if you see her… She dropped her comic book." Hilary gave the manga book to Leo. Leo took a glimpse of the book and saw a young girl looked kind of like her a little bit. (**A/N**: That's Miaka the girl on the front, if you want to see her picture, see my pro)

Hilary then snapped Leo out of trance after looking at the front of the comic book. "Leo, her comic book is Fushigi Yuugi. It's really interesting, and she likes it. You have to give it back, because it's one of her collection." Hilary then waved and got out of the gym. Leo then got out of the gym while reading the book.

In the hallway, Aya was putting her books in her locker when she noticed her comic book was gone. "Oh no…" she mumbled. Aya then started to ask people but they all said no. Aya wanted to look back at the gym but she did not have enough time.

"I'll just try at the end of the day…" Aya sighed as she went to her next class. Leo was walking until he saw Aya. He waved, "AYA! Wait up!"

Aya saw him but she didn't say anything. Aya ran to her next class.

Leo frowned; he never knew Aya would kind of do this. Raph then saw Leo and tapped his shoulder, "Hey Leo! We have to go to our next class." He said. Leo nodded and went to his next class.

After their next class (which was Social Studies) Leo decided to look for Aya to give back the comic book of hers. "This is a really interesting comic book." Leo thought and smiled. Leo then decided to look more for Aya. He then came across… Addy!

"Hey cutie, what's wrong?" she asked with a seductive voice. Leo then frowned, "I don't have time for your sweet talk snobby, all I want to know is where is Aya!" Addy smirked, Leo saw her face and said; "I know you did something to her! Where is she?" Addy then smirked and lied, "Oh Aya, she told me truthfully she never like to hangout with you. She was just touring you around and pretending to be your friend. She doesn't even like to be with your brothers. She also told me she never even wanted to be your 'best' friend. So then Aya left you all alone with your brothers."

Leo then was shocked, 'Why would Aya do this?' he thought and screamed inside himself. Addy then smirked and left. Leo then looked at her comic book. He looked at Miaka, the heroine on the cover. It reminded him of her. But this caused a problem and Leo will find out.

On the other hand, Aya decided she didn't want to avoid Leo and his brothers. So she then asked Addy that where is Leo, "Addy! You told me to avoid Leo so where is he?" she yelled at her. Addy smirked again, "Oh Leo, I didn't like him anymore. He was a jerk. He told me he was a dum idiot like that guy in your comic book Tamahome! So I decided not to like him. And he told me truthfully he never even want to hang with you because he thinks you're that girl who was clumsy in your comic book!" Addy lied and left with her snobby friends.

Aya was shocked. Tears form in her eyes; she then ran to the girl's bathroom and cried…

_TBC…_


	10. Truth

_**Humanized **_

A/N: Welcome to Chapter 10! This is Stephanie saying please review and no flames.

Also, my friends are currently making a crossover! Please vote here are the categories…

**TMNT/Yu-Gi-Oh- Info about them is in my profile**

**TMNT/Pokemon- Info about them is in my profile**

**TMNT/Sailor Moon**

**TMNT/Suggestions?**

_Just send a review of your vote_

Thank you now on with the story…

* * *

_Chapter 10: Truth_

* * *

Leo formed tears in his 4th period class; he tried to wipe them before anyone could see it. His heart filled with misery. He could not take it, 'Why would Aya do this?' he thought and formed more tears and wiped them.

Don was in his class, he saw Leo depressed. He started to worry about this…

'What is wrong with Leo?' Don thought and started worrying. But then he got back to work.

At the girl's bathroom, Aya was crying hard. She didn't care if anybody would ask her what's wrong. She just cried until she was tired of it. "Leo… why?" she sniffed and cried more.

Then someone knocked on her stall.

"Aya? You there?" a feminine voice asked. Aya opened the stall and saw a girl with red hair, hazel eyes, and had little freckles. "Liana…" Aya spoke and wiped her tears

"What's the matter?" Liana asked with a worried face. "I-I… you know Leo from homeroom?" Aya sniffed. Liana replied as she get some paper towel, "Yeah… he is cute but not really my type."

"Addy told me that… he did not want to hang out with me because he thinks I am a clumsy girl!" Aya cried and tears came out of her eyes and fell unto to the floor like a never-ending rain.

"Aya… calm down… everything is going to be alright." Liana said to calm her friend.

Unknowingly, three girls were spying on them. It was Addy and her snobby friends Alex and Gabby. (Alexandra Stewart and Gabrielle Richmond)

"Finally we separated them and now Leo can be mine!" Addy smirked as her snobby friends smiled. "Maybe we can do that to more people! It's going to be so fun!" Alex yelped.

Then Gabby hit her. "What?" Alex whined. Gabby then snapped, "Be quite ditz head… they're going to hear us." Then Addy told them, "Let's go before our Guidance Counselor Mr. Harrison finds out about this sneaking on someone."

The snobby girls left but someone in the shadows were spying on them.

"Don't worry Aya and Leo… you'll be alright." The figure said and left to it's class…

After class it was lunchtime, Leo was still crying a bit. 'A ninja must not cry for anything!' Leo told himself. 'But I couldn't Aya left me…' Leo thought and wiped his tears.

Aya was clutching her books tight and her red teary eyes were closed. She then went to her locker and put her books away. She then had a tapped on her shoulder.

She turned around and saw Mike, "Hey Mike, you scared me for a second…" Aya laughed. Mike then smiled in his goofy way, "Yeah… I've seen you down in the dumps lately. So tell me what's wrong?" Mike asked.

Aya sighed, "Nothing Mike, I'm fine really… I just had a tired time in 4th period." She then left. Mike was confused at first but then left.

As Mike was walking to the cafeteria, he saw Leo down in the dumps also. He then approached him, "Hey Leo! How come you're depressed lately?" he asked. Leo turned around with tears, "Mike leave me alone!" he shouted at him and ran.

"What the?" Mike said with a confused face. Mike then ran to Don who was far behind him while walking to the cafeteria.

"On Leo's first day he gets emotional… what is happening?" Mike said and scratched his head. Don then spoke, "I've seen Leo was upset in 4th period class. I was very worried at first…"

Mike then explained, "I wanted to cheer Leo up but all he said is to leave him alone and he had tears in his eyes." Don then became wide eye; "This is getting weird… his like crying now. I wonder what happen?"

Mike shrugged, "I don't know… Aya was depressed too and I saw little tears coming out of her eyes when I came to greet her…" Don was getting curious about this.

"This is really awful, we have to tell Raph!" Don said. Then he and Mike ran fast to the cafeteria.

But unknowingly behind them, a boy with black hair and brown eyes. He also was wearing a black shirt that had a red flaming dragon on it and had brown baggy pants. He had overheard the conversation. He was the one who spied on the snobby girls.

"This is not good…" He said and ran to the cafeteria.

Mike and Don arrived in the cafeteria, and then they sat with Catherine, Peter, Hilary, and Raph. Leo was not there and also Aya. "Hey guys, have you seen Aya? She's not here…" Catherine asked with a worried face.

"I saw her when I was walking to the cafeteria. She was depressed and devastated about something." Mike explained. Catherine, Peter, Raph, and Hilary were shocked when they heard Mike said that.

"And where is Leo?" Raph asked. Mike then shouted out, "He was upset! He yelled 'Mike leave me alone!' That what he said and he had tears in his eyes." Don slapped Mike on the top of his head Mike winced.

Raph and the gang became shocked, "WHAT!" they yelled.

Mike murmured, "This is getting to be the soap-opera 'The Young and the Restless'…" he sighed.

"This is not good, what could make Leo and Aya this upset. I mean they were happy in Gym time and now they are like crying?" Hilary said with a shocked face. Raph then said after he took a bite of his sandwich, "I know it's weird… but we have to find out whoever did this to Leo and Aya or will have a twist."

The gang nodded.

Leo in gym seating on the bleachers thinking why would he be upset and Aya not wanted to hang out with him. He then started to hum a song he heard on the radio called, "Everywhere" by Michelle Branch.

He then started to get more miserable remembering each word that Addy said to him. It's like tearing him apart from his life.

On the other hand, Aya was at the girl's bathroom in the stall thinking what Addy said. Tears again form but she wiped them. She did not want to make a big deal about this.

Addy was spying at Aya alone.

"I can't believe this… I am so cool." Addy smirked. She then had a gripped on her shoulder that made Addy turned around. It was the boy with black hair.

"Kyo? What are you doing here?" Addy blushed with embarrassment. Kyo then yelled, "I don't want one of your sweet talks Addy… I went you to tell the truth about Leo and Aya."

Addy smirked, "What are you going to do about it Kyo? Beat a girl up?" Kyo smiled, "Or else I am going to send the picture across the Internet what you did last year."

Addy then got shocked, "No Kyo… you wouldn't…" Kyo smirked, "I will unless you say the truth to Leo and Aya. Now go… before it's too late" Addy then ran and Kyo smiled.

Addy then ran and tell Leo and Aya about it.

Addy first ran into Leo in the gym.

"LEO!" Addy yelled. Leo stood up from the bleachers. "What do you want Addy?" he asked with a glare. Addy then fell to her knees. "I-I…"

"I what?" Leo yelled.

"I-I'm sorry Leo! Okay I'm sorry! I made up that story about Aya hating you! Aya liked to hang out with you!" Addy cried in tears. Leo knelt down to her, "Addy… shh… it's okay…" Leo wiped her tears. Addy blushed when he did that.

"I forgive you… but next time… there will be no second chances." Leo said to her and left. Addy was still seating on the floor blushing. She then ran to find Aya to tell her she is sorry.

Aya came out the stall to wash her face but then Addy arrived just in time. "AYA! I'm so sorry! I am the one who told you this lies okay… so I'm so sorry." Addy apologized and started to crying.

Aya was shocked but then felt sorry for Addy that she did told the truth to her. "Addy, it's alright… I forgive you…" Aya forgives her. Aya then stood up and gave her a tissue to wipe her eyes.

"Thank you Aya for forgiving me…"Addy smiled. 'I never saw Addy this nice!' Aya thought and smiled. "Your welcome… now let's go back to the lunchroom, I'm starving!" Aya laughed and Addy too.

The two girls ran to the cafeteria happily. Kyo then saw them and smiled, he then turned back and went to his classroom.

Addy turned around and saw Kyo walking back. She smiled and blushed. "Thank you Kyo for letting me change like this and also telling the truth…" Addy smiled and went with Aya.

* * *

_TBC…_


	11. Evil Plan

_Humanized_

_By: Stephanie _

A/N: Thank you reviewers! I appreciate you all enjoyed it! But… please read this chapter and review!

**Pacphys: Thank you for reviewing. Love your stories too.**

**Mac: Thanks to Kyo, we should give him a hand, thanks for your review.**

**Lunar-ninja: You were to busy? But thank god you reviewed. Also thanks, and please continue your stories! I love them!**

**Niyanna: Maybe I'll add you… but you won't be hooked up with Don. Sorry! Since I already assigned him Catherine for his girl. **

**Thanks for the reviews and keep reading! And also this chapter is so short! ((There will be a shocking surprise here too))

* * *

**

_Chapter 11: Evil Plan_

* * *

In a certain headquarters, about 17 blocks away from the high school, a shadow figure walked alone the hallways on a pure red rug that stretch at the end of the hallway. The figure was a male, about 5'6. The man had long black hair tied into a ponytail. He had green eyes that look very serious and evil. He was also wearing a black coat that stretch down to his knees. He was wearing black tight pants. Inside his coat he was wearing a black t-shirt with a weird red sign.

"What a very good day… to have an evil plan." The man smirked as he continued walking through the hallways.

"Master Shredder would be pleased of what magic I've invented to make those idiotic turtles human!" he laughed as he opened a big door after walking down the hallway.

When he entered the room, it was large. There were ancient Japanese paintings around the wall. There was also a big chair with two torches in each side of it. Then there was a Japanese man meditating on the chair. He had one dagger in his hand while meditating.

He then sensed the man who came to the room and threw the dagger at him but the man with blonde hair dodged it.

"Daisuke, I see you have come to see me. What is it?" the Japanese man asked him with his accent.

Daisuke bowed down, "Master, the magic I have invented in the purple crystal had made the turtles human… now they are too weak to fight the foot ninjas with their human forms."

Master Shredder glared at him, "What about the mutant cat you said about?"

Daisuke smirked, "We will kidnapped the humanoid cat in the high school who is… Aya."

The both laughed evilly…

* * *

_TBC…_


	12. New Mutant

_Humanized

* * *

_

**A/N**: Chapter 12 is up! Please enjoy and no flames! There will be also a new mutant in this chapter that will shoe up so be shock!

* * *

Chapter 12: New Mutant

* * *

It was after school, Leo, his brothers, and Aya were talking and joking around. Mike made the funniest jokes. Aya last so hard that she could not even stop! Even Mike's brothers too!

"So where do you live guys?" Aya asked.

The brothers were silent, April told them once they could not tell them where they live so then Leo spoke. "We live near the school somewhere…" Aya replied, "Oh… Ok!"

Mike then told more jokes and one was so hilarious that Aya laughed so hard the most until they heard…

TA-THUMP!

Aya then stopped laughing and told herself, 'Oh no… this is not the right time to be like this…' Aya started sweating.

TA-THUMP! BUMP!

Leo then heard that noise, "Hey Aya? Do you hear that noise?" he asked her.

TA-THUMP!

Aya was really sweating and started to worry, 'Aya calm down…' she told herself once again.

TA-THUMP!

Aya then panted and said, "I should go guys! My mom doesn't want me too late so see you at school!" she waved and ran. The brothers got confused but Leo was curious what was happening to Aya.

Aya ran and hid in an alleyway. She looked at her hands and saw her hands became cat paws that were covered with brown soft furs. Then she heard a bump on her head. She cupped the top of her head and felt cat ears. She calmed down, 'Aya… you can't turn into a cat yet!"

She then saw her tail…

Then her transformation stopped.

She had cat paws, cat ears, and cattail. That was it; most of her was still fully human.

"Maybe I shouldn't be too excited…" Aya said to herself. When she laughs to hard or blushes too hard she becomes a humanoid cat. Aya sighed, "If I get too excited I'll turn into a kitten like the last time!"

Then her cat paws turned into Human hands, her cat ears disappeared and turned into human ears. Her cattail disappeared also. Aya sighed, "Finally… good thing nobody find that out…" She then looked at her watch and ran home.

Unknowingly, Leo saw her behind a trashcan, and he was dead shock.

"Aya is a humanoid cat!" he yelled and left.

* * *

**TBC…**


	13. Girl Talk

Humanized

A/N: Sorry, I haven't updating for a while so… here is my story! Please enjoy!

Isla: You have a picture of all the human turtles? Please send it to me if you have it scanned in your computer. E-MAIL is in my pro!on with the story…

* * *

Chapter 13: Girl Talk

Aya tiptoed gently to her porch of her 2-story house. She then holds her backpack tight and reached into her pocket and grabbed her keys. She carefully slid it into the keyhole and turned it gently.

The door opened. "Finally, I'm home! Good thing my friends didn't find out about it!" Aya sighed and went in.

Her house inside had floral wallpaper; the couches were sitting on the right with a big screen TV in front of them. The white smooth carpet was on the floor. Then the smell of fresh candle scent was in the air.

"Home Sweet Home!" Aya giggled as she put her bag down and went upstairs until the doorbell rang. Aya sighed heavily, "Now who could it be?" Aya went downstairs and peaked at the window to see who it is.

She then saw a girl with chestnut hair that was shoulder-length. Beautiful shining cerulean eyes and was wearing a yellow tank top and a blue pants. She was also wearing a red headband on her hair.

Aya opened the door, "Hey Teana! What's up?" Aya asked her friend Teana Gardner.

"Oh nothing, I wanted to give you back your Jessica Simpson CD. I am really sorry to not give it in time." Teana explained. Aya smiled, "That's okay… I didn't mind." Teana smiled too.

"So you want to come in?" Aya asked.

Teana shrugged, "I don't know… but maybe for a little while since I have to meet up with Joey and his friends." Aya then let her in.

"So… how's your private school so far?" Aya said making a conversation to Teana. Teana laughed, "It was so funny! Michael in our school slipped down the stairs after Cory made him laugh!"

Aya giggled, "Cory must have a sense of humor like Michelangelo." The Teana stopped laughing and looked at Aya.

"Aya, you never mention this Michelangelo guy to me at school…" Teana smirked. Aya blushed, "Please, his only a friend. He was new at school and his other brothers."

Teana then jumped up out of Aya's brown armchair. "Are they cute, handsome, and muscular?" Aya laughed, "No, but I have a crush on one of them!" Teana stopped jumping and asked, "Who? Spill it out Aya!"

Aya blushed really red… but she tried not to or she will turn into a cat.

"Uhh… I like Leonardo…" Aya mumbled and blushed. Then suddenly…

TA-THUMP!

Then Teana jumped with a surprised expression. "Oh my gosh, what happened to you? You have… CAT EARS!"

Aya touched her head and felt cat ears but no cattail and cat paws. Teana then approached Aya and touched her cat ears. Teana then said, "Aya… you're a humanoid cat?"

Aya mumbled sadly, "Yes…" Then tears formed into her eyes. Teana approached her and wiped her tears. "It's okay, tell me… what happened?" she asked. Aya looked up to her best friend. Teana gave her a smile.

Aya then explained, "When I was in 5th Grade, I went to this ally when I was walking home… until I met this girl who had long silver hair and had cat ears, cattail, and cat paws. She also had a eyes of a cat that looked boldly at me."

Aya continued, "She then gave me a warm smile. She then approached me and held my hand and put it real tight. I then felt a trembling feeling inside me… and all of the sudden the girl with silver hair went inside me into my body as a powerful spirit. Then… I turned into a humanoid cat. I don't know who the girl is but I will find out."

Teana was shocked about this. She found out that her own friend is a humanoid cat. Teana then said, "Does anybody know that yet?" Aya mumbled, "No, except you… but promise you won't tell okay?"

Teana hugged her friend, "What are friends for?" Aya smiled…

Outside Aya's house Daisuke, Shredder's young apprentice was watching the girl. Daisuke smirked, "I see… Aya's power will grow more and it will release the powerful cat girl inside her. Soon… those idiotic turtles will be dead, and Master Shredder will reward me with grateful honor." Then Daisuke laughed evilly and disappeared…

* * *

Will the spirit come out of Aya soon and destroy the turtles? Find out soon!

TBC…


	14. Saved?

Humanized

A/N: Hey people! It's me Stephanie and I'm back to write more, so here it is people, please enjoy!

**TMNTluver4ever**: Yes, I will introduce Sheri soon as I can!

* * *

Chapter 14: Saved?

The next day, it was raining… the drips of the never-ending rain splashed down on the gray colored ground of New York.

Aya carefully held her backpack tight as she ran through the wet rain. Her long brown hair was soaked and her clothes were dripping as the rain poured heavily on her.

"I am so late for school!" Aya yelled and ran through the rain. Aya then kept on running to her high school. "I should have brought my umbrella!" Aya shouted to herself. Aya then stopped and looked at her watch.

"Oh no! I have to hurry, I only have 7 minutes more." Aya said and sighed. She continued on her way as a soaking wet girl. Until someone gripped her shoulder, Aya then stopped and turned.

Behind her was Bobby! Aya became wide eye and shouted, "Let me go Bobby, I don't want one of your sweet chats, I have to go to school and you too!" Aya tried to run but Bobby grabbed her waist and put his head on her soft wet hair.

"Baby, I don't want you in the rain… your natural beauty will be wrecked." Bobby seduced her. Aya then tried to get off the strong arms of Bobby. "Get off!" Aya screamed.

Bobby then held her waist tight that made Aya hurt. "Let go!" Aya screamed more. Bobby then gripped her more, "Never, you are mine and I want you to love me not that idiotic Leonardo." Bobby yelled at her.

Aya screamed as loud as she can, but no one was there since she and Bobby were in an ally.

Aya then shouted, "Off! I don't want you Bobby!" Bobby then carried her. Aya screamed more as her voice was starting to get choked.

Then suddenly a sword sling passed Bobby's head.

As the sword passed Bobby's head he yelled, "Who the fucking hell threw that stinkin' sword?" Bobby then let go of Aya and looked around. Nobody was there, except the sound of the splashing rain.

Aya was getting scared…

'Who could that be?' she thought as she shivered. Bobby then gripped her waist, Aya screamed. But after she screamed another sword sling passes Bobby and hit the brick wall.

"If she screams again… you are in worse consequences." A boy's voice warned Bobby. Aya recognized that voice…

"It can't be," she mumbled. Bobby then looked around but no one was there.

"Get out you retard asshole!" Bobby cursed to that person, until…

A dark shadow figure stepped out of a window and into the rain. Then the figure showed his face…

Leonardo.

Aya was shocked, "How could this be… swords?" she whispered and shivered. Bobby got an outraged, "Leo! I see it was you… I knew you would come to get Aya!" Bobby smirked and put Aya down and got into his fighting stance.

Leo then sighed, "I want you to never abuse Aya… so give her to me and stay out of her forever!" Bobby laughed, "Never, she's mine not yours. So what are you going to do, fight me like a ninja?"

Then Leo did his disappearing act… and Bobby looked around including Aya. "Where is that idiot?" Bobby yelled until someone punched behind him. Bobby choked and fell down unconscious.

Aya was shocked and fell unto her knees on the wet ground. She never knew Leo was a ninja. 'With those swords or Katanas… could it be?' Aya thought. Leo then turned to Aya.

Aya then motioned backwards with her knees. Leo then said, "I won't hurt you Aya…" Aya then yelled, "You were a ninja! You never told me-" Aya was cut off with a bleeding knee.

"Ouch…" Aya said in pain. Leo then knelt in front of her… Aya noticed he had a blue mask on. Leo then took off his blue mask and used it as a band-aid to cover Aya's bleeding knee.

Aya blushed constantly when he did that. Then…

TA-THUMP!

Cat ears popped up, Leo then saw it and was shocked.

Aya then formed tears, "Leo… I'm a cat…"

* * *

**TBC**


	15. Minor Changes

Humanized

A/N: Hey guys! Welcome to Chapter 15! Hope you enjoy and review…

* * *

Chapter 15: Minor Changes…

Aya cried in front of Leo as she cupped her cat ears from him. The tears then join the rain as it splashed down. Leo was a little shock but he knew all this time so he wiped Aya's tears. Aya felt his hand as he wiped her tears.

"I knew all this time…" Leo smiled. Aya stopped crying as the heavy rain splashed on them. Aya then spoke, "How did you found out?" Leo then smiled a bit. He then explained, "I followed you while you left, you then hid in an alley while I hide behind a trash can. I then saw cat ears, cattail, and cat paws. You then turned back into your human stage."

Aya was a little shock when he found out, Leo continued…

"I then keep it cool about not telling anybody." He laughed. Aya blushed then her cat paws appeared. Leo saw it and spoke again, "How is it appearing?" Aya then replied, "I don't know…"

Then a voice yelled, "LEO! WHERE THE DAMN ARE YOU!"

It was Raph.

Leo turned around, "It's Raph. Let's go!" Leo helped Aya up on the wet ground. Then they ran to see Raph with Mike and Don. All of them were all soaking wet except Mike with an umbrella.

"Hey guys!" Aya greeted them. She then forgot about her cat ears still sticking up. Raph, Mike, and Don looked shocked when they saw her with cat ears. Mike then pointed, "Aya, why do you have cat ears?"

Aya then cupped her head and blushed, "Well… that's a long story!" They all got confused looks except Leo. Then Don spoke, "Well, we have to go! We are late and this is our second day anyways."

The gang ran to school.

Up above, Daisuke was watching them but this is now different… Daisuke had dark black angel wings.

He smirked, "I can't wait till Aya's ultimate cat girl powers will come out… and this will be good." He then flew back to Shredder's headquarters.

-High School-

The gang went in the office to call their parents about the clothes problem. Aya called her mom while the humanized turtles called April. The three adults came in with the clothes. They changed quickly and went to class.

Aya walked with them, then Mike asked. "Aya, why were you a cat?" Aya then sighed and told the same story she told to Teana. Mike, Don, and Raph were shocked. Leo chuckled quietly because of their faces.

All of them went to class…

After 1st period, Aya carefully put her books away but then all of the sudden she had a bad headache. She felt dizzy again…

"What's happening… what?" She then ran to the girls' bathroom and looked around if somebody was there. No one was there so she looked at the mirror and saw her cat ears popped out but it was different.

Her cat ears were no longer brown fur it was white fur! The ears were bigger than before. Aya started to worry, "What is happening to me?" she asked herself. Then the cat ears popped down and turned to human ears (no the human ears are not big!)

Aya walked back to her class.

At the middle of school period, Leo and Raph made it into the boys' bathroom. Leo then started washing his hands and waited for Raph to come out of the bathroom stalls.

Leo then noticed a magenta-gemmed necklace under the sink. He picked it up and all of the sudden the necklace moved itself and put it on his neck. Leo then had a weird feeling… he started to feel a power into himself and around him a dark blue aura started to appear.

Raph came out and saw his humanized brother having a dark blue aura. He yelled, "Leo what's happening to you?" Leo screamed and knelt on the floor… with a green skinned arm. Raph started to worry. Leo then opened his eyes and they were brown instead of blue.

"Raph… what just happened…" Leo asked dizzily. Raph helped him up, "Your eyes just turned into brown instead of blue and you have a green arm… then a dark indigo or bluish kind of aura filled around you." Raph explained.

Leo then touched the necklace he was wearing, it looked like a color of the crystal that the robber had the other night when they were… turtles! Leo realized he was about to turn into a turtle!

* * *


	16. A Baseball Game

Humanized

A/N: Hello People! New chap. so please enjoy!

**Niyanna**: Uhh… sorry, well soon your character is going to be up ok?

* * *

Chapter 16: A Baseball Game

Leo then got the bracelet off and his green skin turned back into human arms and his eyes turned into blue again. Raph got a little shock and spoke, "That was so weird…" Leo looked at Raph as he held the necklace.

"It probably is a reverse spell, whoever had this was the one who started us like this. We need Don for the analysis." Leo said and put the necklace in his pocket. The brothers went back to their class.

After the class, the brothers including Peter, Aya, Hilary, and Catherine went to the gym. They heard they were going to do a baseball game… and it's boys vs. girls. The girls started talking about it as the boys roll their eyes.

All of them went in and went into their locker rooms.

Aya was changing and chatting with her friend Snow Grytis; Snow has long black hair that was braided all the time. Her shining black eyes with a little ocean blue depth shades that matched it. Snow has always kind of been a loner and a ghost in school. Everyone thinks she is mysterious… but Snow is a friend with Aya.

"So Snow, excited about the baseball game that were going to do today?" Aya asked happily as she put on her white socks. Snow smiled, "I don't know exactly… I don't really. But I can't wait for science and technology."

Aya chuckled, "Snow! You are such a computer nut!" Snow glared at her and Aya said, "Just joking… sorry."

The girls and boys came out; they went to their groups and started stretching. Don and Leo were talking as they were doing stretches.

"Don, something really weird happened… at the boy's bathroom." Leo explained as he did a push up. Don got confused, "What do you mean? I mean, there also nothing wrong at the boy's bathroom!" Leo then started to get serious, "Don I found a gemmed necklace which look exactly like the crystal the criminal had one night."

Leo then continued as he did a stretch on his leg, "And the necklace moved by it self and went into my neck. It then turned my arm into a scaly green turtle arm and my eyes, back to brown!"

Don got shocked, "Do you still have it?" Leo nodded, "Yes, in my the pocket of my pants."

Don then spoke, "Okay, after school will have to check more about this."

Mr. Connors came and separated the girls and the boys. The boys were up at bad and when the boys had 3 strikes out, the girls are turn to bat. (A/N: Get me?) So then all of them got ready.

Rose Johnson, a girl in the girl's team was the thrower. The batter was Harry McGinnis, Harry was a thin, frail, and not that strong batter while Rose was a fast thrower and good at sports.

Mr. Connors yelled, "Rose, just go on and throw the ball!" Rose then nodded and threw the ball. Harry then had the bat ready to swing but… the ball flew passed him. Then Mr. Connors then supported him, "Harry, just focus on the ball and swing k?"

Harry nodded slowly and got ready to bat, Mr. Connors then said, "Go on McGinnis! You can do it!" Harry then held tight to the bat. Leo and his brothers watched in line. "Harry is getting tough!" Mike smiled and cheered him on; the other boys did as well.

Harry then grinded his teeth and Rose smirked. One girl in the team mocked him, "Come on Harry, and give it your best shot!" Harry then held the bat more tighter and Rose through the ball. Harry focused on the ball and he hit it!

The ball flew all the way at the side of the gym (No they are not outside, because it's raining duh!)

Harry then smiled brightly and ran all of the bases and went back to a homeroom! The boys cheered as the girls frowned. Mr. Connors gives Harry a big pat on the back.

Next for the bat was Don, he then held the bat tight.

Raph then spoke, "Did Don ever play baseball? I never even **have** seen him play a sport except riding his bike in the sewers and ninja action." Leo then told Raph to be quiet and watch Don.

Then Rose threw the ball and Don had a strike. Then the umpire (is that how you spell it?) caught the ball and threw it back to Rose. Then one of the girls whispered to Aya and Snow, "I think Don sucks." (A/N: Not bashing Don!) Then Snow hit her lightly on the head.

"Ouch!" she winced.

Aya then glared at Snow, "Snow…" Snow then turned to Aya and apologized for doing that.

Don had one strike and two more to go. Mike then cheered, "Don, you can do it!" Then a boy named Tyler yelled, "Yeah, our team is counting on you!" Then Don held his bat tight.

Rose threw the ball and Don… had another strike.

The boys sighed, but luckily Don still had one strike, could our intelligent humanized turtle do it? Let's find out…

Don grinded his teeth, Rose smirked. She then threw the ball, and Don hit it hard to…

Rose fell down unconscious since she got hit…

"Oh no!" Don said as he ran to Rose who was unconscious from the hit. Mr. Connors then said, "Don, please carry her to the nurse's office… I'll take care of that later, ok?"

Don nodded and carried Rose, Aya and Snow were a little shock. The brothers watched Don as he left the gym.

**-Nurse-**

The nurse then told Don to put Rose on the bed and watch her for awhile as the nurse need to call some parents for some other sick kids. Rose lay on the bed sleeping. Don sat on a chair by Rose's bedside.

Rose opened her blue eyes and saw Don with a little grin. Rose then sat up, "What happened?" she mumbled and then had a wince. Her head had a big bump from the ball.

"Rose, you need to lay down…" Don said softly to her. Rose then lies down on the bed cupping her bruise on her forehead. Don watched her, and then the nurse came with an ice pack.

Rose held the ice pack from her bruised head. Don then spoke, "Your going to heal a little bit. I have to go back to the gym again. See you later Rose." When Don was about to leave, Rose shouted, "Don!"

Don stopped and turned to her, Rose blushed red and said, "Thank You… for bringing me to the nurse's office." Don smiled and blushed. He then left.

**-Gym-**

The baseball game continued. There was only 15 min. more till the period ended. Amelia Hawks was now the thrower and next in bat was Mike. Mike then got the bat and smiled. He gripped it tight.

Amelia then got into her throwing stance. She then threw the ball at Mike and Mike hit it. (A/N: Lucky Mike…) The ball went across the gym. One of the girl who Jenny chased the ball as it rolled.

Mike then had a home run and the boys cheered.

_SCORE:_

Girls: 7 Boys: 10

Then Raph was up to bat and he too made a homerun, then it was Leo… homerun.

The girls then rolled their eyes.

RING! Bell rings, everybody runs off to their next class.

The brothers with their friends were all walking to lunch. Don was able to catch up.

"Hey guys!" Don sighed as he breathed heavily from running. The guys said their hellos. Then Mike asked, "How was Rose? Was she fine?" Don then said, "She's fine, she just needed an ice pack that's all."

Then Peter shouted, "We beat the girls! Yeah!" Then Aya and Snow rolled their eyes.

* * *


	17. Food Fight!

_Humanized_

_Chapter 17: FOOD FIGHT?_

_A/N: Hey peoples! I finally update! Hope you all enjoy!

* * *

_

-Cafeteria-

The gang was seated on their chairs and started eating. There special was well… chocolate pudding, vanilla ice cream, hoagie, and cheese steak. They were all hungry so they ate. While eating Leo showed the necklace to Don and explained to him what happened.

"This is the only way to reverse us back right?" Don whispers to Leo quietly so no one can hear.

Leo nodded, "But don't you think our new friends are going to miss us?"

Don sighed, "Well, we can stay here a little bit longer with our friends. But when I find out how this crystal works… will have to say our good-byes."

Leo then looked at the ground, he thought about his best friend Aya. "Yes…"

Everybody then ate. They were all talking about the talent show coming up and a basketball game.

"I just can't wait!" Catherine shouted happily.

"Me too!" Hilary agreed.

Peter then chimed in the conversation, "I might do my wonderful jokes! Remember last year?"

"Yes, you did a funny pie trick!" Aya laughed.

"Tell me about it, you use me as my assistant!" Snow glared at Peter.

The four brothers laughed. Then everybody settled down and ate. Everyone in the cafeteria were eating happily and talking.

A boy who was holding his food tray carefully walks to his table to join his other friends. He was calm and hungry. The boy did not also notice a banana peeling was on the ground. So he then stepped on it and slipped!

The tray flew real far and hit another boy's head.

Food.

Spaghetti and cheese sauce covered the poor boy's head. He was furious! The gang saw this and Mike was quietly laughing but Raph hit him on the head. (A/N: Haven't you noticed that Mike got hit on the head a lot?)

The boy then looked at the person who threw the tray on him.

He then grabbed his mustard sauce and threw it on the boy. Boy did he got hit!

Mike then couldn't take it and blabbered out…

"FOOD FIGHT!"

The students agreed and started throwing things at each other like food and sauces. The gang even Mike tried to hide under the table but Mike refused and joined the food fight even Peter! Raph also decided to join.

Everyone got hit and stained on their shirts and all!

The girls were the most scared, they don't want their cute shirts and pants ruined but it did anyway!

All the boys were the roughest in the food fight. They all threw food around even at the lunch ladies.

How wills this end?

"I hate food fights…" Don mumbled.

Until…

"THIS IS A DISGRACE!" The principal shouted. The students stopped and looked at the principal.

The Principal who was Mr. Jones was with anger. His face was grouchier than ever, even though he was old he still had a big loud voice.

He walked around examining students. He all had sorrow of what they had done!

"In my whole life…" He said and sighed, "In my whole life of being a principal I never saw this actions and disgrace to our school property! You should be all ashamed of yourselves!" He then huffed, "I also never saw these rueful antics also!"

All the students looked at each other with sadness, even the 4 brothers.

The principal continued, "As a punishment, you must clean this!"

The students nodded and started cleaning up, the principal also asked one more thing, "Who started this, and there must be an intro. For this food fighting!"

All of them pointed to the boy who slipped.

The boy then said, "To be honest I slipped by accident and my tray flew and hit that boy!" he pointed to the other big boy.

"He thinks I threw it at him and he threw it back. But he never announced a food fight… that kid with blonde hair and orange eyes did." The boy pointed to Mike who was whistling innocently. Mike then looked at the principal.

"What sir?" he asked innocently.

"Mr. Michelangelo! Office now, as for all of you, please clean up!" Mike then sadly walked with the principal.

"Poor Mike…" Aya said and started mopping.

* * *

TBC… 


End file.
